


Never Gonna Say Goodbye

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of the rest of the cast - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Derek decides to make a grand gesture, and also, to give the whole team a little something for Valentine's Day.  But he's hoping his special someone feels the same about him.





	Never Gonna Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Was so determined to finish this series in February, but. I didn't. 
> 
> Here's the 15th story in the series. It was a pain in my butt to write, but I finally got it finished.
> 
> Prompt was Be Mine, Valentine.
> 
> [This is the link](http://www.passiongrowers.com/web/ot/colors.asp) for the meanings behind the color of roses Derek gives the team.

Morgan walks into the office, carrying two dozen roses, in different colors as well as eight different boxes. He smiles at some of the other workers, glad none of his former team is in the building yet. First, he stops by David’s office, leaving a yellow rose and a box with a bottle of brandy in it. Rossi has long been one of his best friends, and his mentor and Morgan can’t deny he owes the man more than he can say. He might not get the rose, but he’d be happy with the brandy. 

Next, he lets himself into Emily’s office, dropping off two pink roses and a bottle of tequila. She’d understand, better than some of the others. They’d been closer than Morgan was with anyone, save Garcia and Reid. 

Then he stops at JJ’s desk, leaving a box filled with pictures of the team and her family, some together and some separately, but he knows how much she’ll appreciate the sentiment behind it. They are more than friends, they’re family. He sets three different roses on top of the box, one yellow, one peach, and one cream. He smiles at the thought of her reaction, wishing he could be there to see it. 

His next stop is Alvez, then Matt, putting a yellow rose and some dog biscuits, and a green rose and a bottle of whiskey respectively. On Tara’s desk, he sets a peach rose and a box of chocolates. He doesn’t know any of the three of them as well as he knows the rest of the team, but they all keep Reid and Garcia safe and happy, so they’re just as important. 

He makes his way to Garcia’s room, placing the box of cupcakes and a couple of pictures of himself and his son on her desk before settling the three orange roses he’d bought just for her. He knows she’ll appreciate the feeling behind the roses, as much, if not more than, the rest of the presents. 

Finally, he stops by Reid’s desk, setting the dozen lavender, salmon, and red roses on the desk before he puts the letter on top. He’s taking a big risk, putting his feelings down on paper and giving it to someone who will remember every letter for years to come. He’s aware of everyone’s thoughts on his sexuality-- that he’s a real lady’s man, etc., but he’s had a thing for Spencer for years. And he has to finally come clean about his feelings. He absolutely has to, since Savannah left him and Hank behind. He’d thought he’d been broken-hearted at first, but when he’d looked at Hank, he’d known. Savannah left the part of herself that Derek had loved most. He still cared for her-- she gave him his son after all, but he didn’t love her. 

And after some serious soul searching, he finally realized that his heart belongs to one person, aside from his son. And that person is the only person he’d really come to the BAU for Valentine’s Day for. He steps back from Spencer’s desk, turning and heading to the elevators. He has to make himself smile when the elevator opens up and Spencer and Garcia walk out. “Hey! I thought maybe I’d missed you!” He pulls Garcia into a hug, biting his lip as Spencer starts talking at him. He chuckles when Garcia jumps in as well, pulling back from her to pull Spencer into his arms. “How you doing, kid?” 

“Good. Good. Better now.” Spencer pulls back, beaming at Derek. “Happy Valentine’s day. Did you know--” 

“Spencer! We get to see Derek once in a blue moon. No one cares about the history of Valentine’s day,” Garcia says, chuckling as she smacks Spencer’s forearm. “Now, Derek, where’s my godson?” 

“Hank’s with his gramma and aunties for a few days while I came to DC.” 

“What about Savannah?” Spencer asks, placing a hand on Derek’s arm.

“She’s gone.” Derek shrugs a little, wrapping his left arm around Spencer’s waist and his right around Penelope’s. “She decided that having a family wasn’t what she wanted after all. She signed over custody to me, signed the divorce papers without a fuss.”

“Does that mean you’re coming back to the team?” Penelope asks, bumping her hip against his. 

“No. I still maintain I need to be around for Hank. But... I was thinking about coming back to the Bureau. I talked to some of the higher ups about coming back as a trainer, and Will and JJ’s daycare will be willing to add Hank to their roster of kids, even if he’s younger than they usually take.” Derek shrugs a little. “I figure I can come up and see you, Garcia, when I get breaks, and when the team is around, Spencer, you and I can grab lunch together.” 

“I like that plan,” Garcia says. She stops and looks around the bullpen. “I need to go set up. We have a job here in DC. The rest of the team should be here shortly. You two... talk.” She looks up at Derek and beams. “It’s so good to see you, hot stuff. Bring that beautiful baby boy of yours with you next time you drop by.” 

“You got it, baby girl.” Derek kisses her on the top of her head. He knows that she spotted all the flowers and gifts and he needs to get out of the bullpen before Spencer notices as well. He doesn’t want to be there to see Spencer’s reaction. “Pretty Boy, I’m going to let you get on with your day. I’ll see you later. Call me if you... well, call me.” 

“Wait. Derek!” Spencer yells after him, but Derek’s already climbing on the elevator, glad it’s somehow still on their floor. He hits the close door button and sinks against the wall of the elevator, cursing himself for being such a coward.

It only takes a short while before he gets back to his hotel and he checks his phone, making sure it’s charged. He can only hope that Spencer will call him before the day ends. He orders some Thai food to be delivered in the next little while. Within the next hour, he gets calls from the rest of the team, but still nothing from Spencer.

Another hour passes slowly and still nothing. Derek’s heart breaks and he starts to pack his things, realizing he’s not going to get what he wants. When the knock on the door sounds, Derek gets his hopes up and rushes to the door, opening it only to find the delivery boy standing there. “Give me a second. I’ll grab my wallet.” He leaves the door open, going to grab his wallet. He digs out some cash and turns around, letting out a huff of breath at the sight of Spencer standing there, holding the Thai food. “Pretty boy,” he breathes out, staring at the other man. 

Spencer smiles a little, shifting from foot to foot. “I paid. I hope you ordered enough for two, because I’m starving.” 

“You...” Derek clears his throat. “Did you read the letter?” 

“Yes. Yes, I did. I didn’t realize you were quite that eloquent.” Spencer bites his lip, then tilts his head. “Did you mean it?” 

“Every word. I love you, Spencer. And I know I screwed up big time, marrying Savannah, but... I got Hank. We could be a family.” Derek licks his lips and lets out a slow breath. “Pretty boy, if you don’t...” He closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain if he gets rejected. “Pretty boy, if you don’t feel the same, then... You need to turn around and walk out.” 

Spencer sets the bags down and moves closer to Derek, reaching out and wrapping long fingers around thick biceps. “Derek, I never thought you were stupid. Surely, you’ve seen the way I look at you, the way I watched you. When I saw the flowers, the note... I hoped, but I didn’t get to read the letter and I didn’t want to contact you until I was able to sit down and read it through. The case was closed quickly, so I knew.... I’m sorry it took me so long to read it, but I read it five times, just to make sure it said what I had really read, and not just what I wanted it to read.” 

Derek chuckles a little. “Pretty boy, now you’re just messing with me.” 

Spencer smiles, nodding. “Derek, I love you too. I have, for years. I was heartbroken when you and Savannah got together, because I knew she was different from the other girls before. When she got pregnant... I thought I’d lost you for good. I knew, we’d always be friends and I’d always get to be there for Hank, but... I wanted more. I want more, if you’re sure you want the same.” 

“Kid, I don’t pour my heart out to anyone. At least not to anyone who isn’t you.” Derek reaches forward, placing his hands on Spencer’s hips and drawing him forward. “I’m going to kiss you, unless you tell me no.” 

“I’ve never really done this. I mean, I’ve kissed people, but...” He huffs out a breath. “I never really had the whole...”

Derek slides one hand up to cup Spencer’s neck. “Spencer, shut up.” He leans in, pressing their mouths together, not even surprised by how easily their lips slot together. This is everything he’s wanted for years, and everything he thought he’d never have. 

After a few moments, they break apart, and Derek takes a deep breath. “Be mine, valentine?” 

“Always,” Spencer murmurs, leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
